The present disclosure relates to an image pickup unit including a photoelectric conversion device, and an image pickup display system including such an image pickup unit.
Various kinds of image pickup units have been proposed as an image pickup unit in which a photoelectric conversion device is incorporated in each pixel (image pickup pixel). For example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2011-135561 discloses a so-called optical touch panel, a radiation image pickup unit, and the like, as examples of the image pickup units each including a photoelectric conversion device.